1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gasket for pipe-to-pipe connections, and in particular, to a gasket for connecting corrugated pipes to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaskets for connecting the spigot and bell ends of corrugated pipes are known, though suffer from drawbacks such as high friction of insertion and roll-out of the gasket from its joint upon joining the spigot and bell ends of a pipe.
What is desired is an improvement over the foregoing.